


A broken promise, a broken soul.

by ERAC12



Series: A drabble a day keeps my depression away [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, I LOVE HURTING MYSELF, I miss Len, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Invasion, Season 3, we die as (wo)men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12
Summary: No one would never see a hero cried but that doesn’t mean they don’t suffer. It means they keep their pain for themselves.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: A drabble a day keeps my depression away [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778425
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	A broken promise, a broken soul.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for whatever grammar error you would find, english is not my native language and I am practicing my writing skills.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic.

At the night felt on Central city, all the people were getting ready to go home to rest after a hard day of work or leaving the comfort of this house to earn their wages. They've continuedtheir normal life as nothing have changed, as the dominator's invasion hadn’t happened 24 hours ago or less.

No one had idea of the state of their beloved hero, the one who protected the of the aliens in company of his friends and colleagues. No one would guess that the person who was willing to sacrificed himself for the world was in his bed, crying in silenced, surrendered by the shadows and gloom. A strange device was in his hand which resembled at smartphones but smaller and without screen.

—Please, come back to me...—Barry wept—You promised me, Len— His voice sounded broken— You promised...—An the young man was consumed by his desperation and sorrow.

The futuristic device fell of his hand, bouncing over the bed into the ground. It was actived by the hard crash and it projected a vivid hologram of Leonard Snart:

—Hey, Scarlet!—the man saluted him with a cocky smile but sadness in his blue ice— If you are seeing this, it means something happened to me—The older man let out a sigh, taking his time to think what to said, and look uncomfortable around him—I love you....and you made me the happiest man in the short time we had together...you made me a better man and I proud of the man I became— He looked fiercely—You cannot save me, don’t try it... whatever happened it would be my decision so, please, don’t take that for me—He closed his eyes and took a deep breath—. I will always be here for you, you only have to find me in the correct year....whatever you need, just call me and I will help you— He smiled again sincerely— Be happy, Barry, live and never stop running—.

The device turned itself off and the darkness dominated the room again. The weeps of Barry only got louder and louder. But, no one will hear. No one will know how much Barry loved Len and how he had just lost his boyfriend and the man of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.Please, If you have time, leave a comment; I love to read you.
> 
> As always I send you good vibes and I hoped you are safe and sound.
> 
> XOXO.


End file.
